Known members for a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus include electrostatic chucks composed of sintered alumina and electrodes embedded in it, heaters composed of sintered alumina and resistance heating elements embedded in it, and so forth (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-196864).